


Feds

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fusion with Tony/Pepper as FBI agents Mulder/Scully.</p><p>For this prompt for "Fusions" day at comment-fic on lj: "The X-Files/MCU, Tony+/Pepper, They're FBI agents, investigating the cases no one else wants (bonus if The Avengers are the Lone Gunmen)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feds

"So, think he's an alien or a supernatural creature?" Tony asked as he leaned on one of the tables of the abandoned arcade.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "We have no evidence that Loki is either. He's just good at sleight of hand and psychological manipulation. And possibly has some high-security clearance tech -- which is worrisome but not outside the realm of reality. You remember reality, right?"

"Loki knew things that he couldn't have known. He used our secrets to mess with our heads."

"Like your predilection for third-rate porn? He could probably tell that just by looking at you," Pepper said, her smile taking some bite off the teasing.

Tony mumbled, with great resentment, "Third rate? Third rate my ass!"

Pepper gave a quick, scientific glance at Tony's ass. "Nah, second rate at least."

"Hey!"

Tony's poorly feigned outrage was interrupted by their informants entering the building.

"Greetings, fellow knowledge seekers!" Thor said, walking in. "We bring valuable information." 

"And snacks," Bruce said, dropping a pile of vending machine items as he looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked. 

"He's looking for government agents who want to experiment on him," Thor explained. "He doesn't trust the man. Present company excepted, of course."

"You used to be able to trust things," Steve said with a sigh. "I miss how it used to be...."

"Let's get down to business, guys," Tony said, ignoring Steve's melancholy. "What do you got on Loki?"

"Well. Um. This is awkward," Thor said.

"What's awkward?" Pepper asked.

"Loki's his brother," Bruce explained, giving Thor a gentle clap of support on the shoulder.

"See?" Pepper said to Tony with a raised eyebrow. "So now we know who he is. Loki's definitely not an alien."

"Well, that's where things get complicated...," Steve said, and gave a nod to Thor to explain.

Pepper sighed and sat down, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feds [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885351) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
